School Days
by ShyHinaCham
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is your regular 8th grader who just wants to make it through middle school without too much drama. However, no day comes without drama when Naruto Uzumaki is involved. He's constantly pulling on her hair and messing with her. To make matters worse their stuck as partners on a class trip..great. What will happen between these two. (Hinata and Sasuke OOC!) Bashing Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**School Days **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters.**

**Set in Hinata's P.O.V**

**A/N: Hinata OOC and Sasuke OOC**

***o*o***

School is ok, I mean i don't think much of it. I know I have to come to school to be better educated and make something of my life. I don't complain.  
Do I love my school? No...

Everyday is the same thing, I wake up, eat breakfest, get dressed, come to school, sit for 45 minutes in 7 different classes with 7 different teachers, eat lunch, and go home. Not entirely a good thing to be happy over.

Does that mean I'm depressed or wierd no, it just means I don't pay much attention to things, I just go along with the flow. My name is Hinata Hyuga and I'm in the 8th grade, now middle school is hell for me, why well let me explain the 'rules' of this facility.

Middle school, a school that holds kids around the ages 12-15, but it's also a place where theres loads of DRAMA, for the smallest things there's drama.

Now me, luckily I haven't been involved in too much drama, and when I'm _am_ involved it's mostly because of my apperance. I am 14, I have short hair, yes the short boy hair and I wear my school uniform, not only that I have no pupils, my eyes are white and my skin is white...so I'm basically a ghost.

Unlike me the girls here have long hair and pretty eyes, they are also very out-spoken so they get alot of attention, oh don't get me wrong..I don't want attention, I would just like to have a few friends at least. There you have it, that's my introduction.

"HINATA!" I blink my eyes and look to see my teacher Iruka-sensei starring at me.

"Would you mind telling me the answer to number 3?" he demands of me. I nodd as I look at my homework, which like always is finished and turned in on time. "T-The answer is protons..." I say.

"That's correct." he says which I'm not surprised. Just as he resumes to write on the board, I feel a tug on my two..only... long strains of hair. "Giddy-up HiDonkey!" says a very loud and annoying voice.

"O-Ow...stop!" I tell him.

"Hahaha, does it hurt!" is he serious?

**"OF COURSE IT HURTS YOU JACKASS!"** I now yell at him, the students look at us as they 'oooed' and whistled.

Really their not making the situation any better.

Iruka now glares at us. "Hinata and Naruto, to detention now!" he yells. Great...I'm not going to hear the end of this at home. I pick my books up and head out of the classroom. This is all Naruto's fault, that jerk.

Naruto of course is the annoying blonde who since the first day I came to this school hasn't left me alone. He loves to pull my two only long strains of hair and call me donkey. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and sun-kissed skin. Now I won't lie, when I came here I thought he was cute and developed a crush on him I still do...sadly, but I just don't know why he bullies me all the time.

We then enter the detention class, normally Asuma-sensei would be in here. But it appears he isn't so I walk and sit on a desk next to the window. Just then I see Naruto sit next to me, I ignore him as I pull out my notebook and textbook. I can feel him watching me.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"H-Homework..." I say, also if you haven't noticed I stutter when I'm around other people, if I was more open like I'm normally am I probably wouldn't be pushed around to much.

"Homework, he didn't assign us homework." he states.

"I-I asked him, so he gave it to me." I tell him, After a while of silence I turn and find him smirking at me, I raise an eyebrow at him. "Um, y-yes?" I say. Naruto pulls out his notebook and I already know. "No." I say.

"C'mon Hinata, your smart enough to do it.' He states.

"I k-know, but I'm not going to do it..." I add in. He then takes my pencil as I turn to look at him and...my heart frozed, his face was soo close to me! Almost like he was going to kiss me...I could feel my face heat up and my heart beat rapidly.

"Hinata...you know that you look cute when you resist me." Everytime he says this and everytime I fall for it. But not this time I look at him and then pick up my books and put them away. "N-never mind I'll do this later." I say.

"Man Hinata, your a buzzkill" he says sternly. Whatever...maybe if he paid attention in school once in a while he wouldn't be so far behind.

We then sit there in dead silence not saying a word to one-another.

***o*o***

One of the worst parts of being a middle schooler is the constant drama...seriously, girls go around boasting only about boys, hair, make-up, and how much they hate their parents; and guys only talk about...well the _only_ thing they talk about is girls.

"Hey Hinata!" I hear my name being called and I turn around and see the person who I always have the unfortunate luck to run into constantly.

"If you were to cut your only strains of hair, the teachers may ask you to wear the guys uniform..." she says with a sweet smile. This typical girl is loud, annoying and a MAJOR drama queen. She's the only girl with pink hair and a huge forehead. This girl is known as Sakura Haruno.

"Is that so..?" I ask her as I turn and face her. "Sasuke-kun was telling me how h-he prefers girls with short hair." She frozed...I triggered her focal point.

"Y-Your lying! He didn't say that to you!" she argues back, now this was going on during the pass from 4th to 5th hour. Seeing that I was going to be late I looked at her one last time.

"I have no reason to lie to you..he also thinks y-your annoying." I tell her as I turn and leave. I hear her friends curse me as I walk away...I'm not even going to bother with them.

*****(Moments Later)*****

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to get you involve." I apologize as I then feel a hand on my head. I look up and see Sasuke-kun starring at me with a smile.

"That's fine, I'll tell her the same thing, once she comes looking for me." I smile at him thanking him for always watching over me.

Remember when I said that I had a few friends...well Sasuke-kun is one of them. I met him during 6th grade, I was being bothered by a _certain..someone_ in my gym class and he came to my aid. Since then me and him always spend time together, I guess that's one of the reasons why so many girls hate me.

Sasuke-kun has black hair and black eyes, he comes from a very rich family; his parents died when he was small so now he lives with his older brother Itachi.

"I heard you receieved detention..." he states.

"Urgh..don't remind me." I complain back to him. I hear him chuckle as pulls out his notebook. "Don't tell me, was it the dope again?" he looks at me and I nodd back at him; the 'dope' he's referring to is Naruto.

And as if some sort of spell had summon the devil, I feel two strong..manly arms wrapp themselves around me. "Were you talking about me Hina? How cute..." he whispers lowly in my ear, sending electric shivers up and down my spine.

"Dope...get off of her." I hear Sasuke-kun tell him in an irritated matter. Naruto smirks and does something that through the 3 years I've known him he's never done before. He releases his grip, walks toward me, lifts me from my chair, sits on my chair, and puts me in his lap. My heart and body froze.

I know that Sasuke's eyes had double in size, students had stopped what they were doing to look at the scene that was held infront of them..heck, even students in the hall came in to watch the number one prankster, holding the dark and quiet girl in his lap.

Even without this much attention I knew I had turn to crimson red, this was a few steps higher then hand-holding. My heart was beating at tremendous speed as my brain processes what is happening.

_'I'm in Naruto's lap...Naruto put me on his lap...why? why did he do that?' _

"Heheh, now what Teme, Hina-chan's on my lap." He mocks as he smirks at Sasuke-kun. Since the day they met it was always constant competition...and somehow it seemed to always revolve around me.

*****Flashback*****

Back when I was in 6th grade, Naruto, who bullied me everyday started to just tease me and pull my hair. That was where he called me 'Hi-donkey, short for Hinata donkey.

Anyway, Naruto and Sasuke-kun met at gym class, this was wear I first wore my bloomers. I was as embaressed as it is just even wearing the darn thing. I did my work out and excerize and was relaxing when I feel something wet slide agaisnt my leg, I look down to see a snail attached to it, one thing about me is I HATE SNAILS.

"KYAAAA!" I screamed as I tried to kick it off, but it remained stuck. By then Naruto, along with the rest of the class were laughing and pointing at me. My eyes were watery and tears were streaming down until the next thing I knew the snail was off. Noticing it I look down to see Sasuke-kun holding it in his hand, he sets in on the grass as it slowly snails away.

I look back at him and I smile lowly at him, he nodds and walks up to me and wipes my tears with his thumb. "You ok?"he asks me as he puts his hands on my cheeks, I slowly nodd "Yes..I-I'm fine, thank you.." I reassure him. His smile disappears as soon as he looks at the group of kids, he lets go of my cheeks and puts an arm around my waist. "Alright whoever pulled this stupid prank come on out." he says in his normal mono-tone voice.

Students start to make a path as Naruto walks up front towards me and Sasuke-kun. He grinns and puts his arms behind his head. "That was me..."

"If you hurt Hinata-chan...you'll be sorry. Got that? Dope..." Sasuke tells him with a smirk.

"Hey! My name is Naruto!" he argues back.

"Anyone who hurts my friend, especially Hinata-chan doesn't diserve for me to know their name." Naruto remains in silence for a while until he grinns. "Ok, what's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha.."

"I see, it's nice to meet you Teme." He had given Sasuke-kun the nickname Teme. Suddenly the tension turned dark and suspenceful...I bet with even a 'bad' look it can cause an explosion.

"Heh, whatever.." Sasuke-kun adds as he pulls me by my hand...

*****End Flashback*****

Ever since then, both of them were always arguing...I bet if they were to at least go a day without arguing it would be twice as worse the day after.

But right now...

I'm still feeling really nervous about me being in Naruto's lap...after all I do have a crush on him; Sasuke-kun looked like a ticking bomb as his eyebrow twitched, waiting for Naruto to release me so that I can get off.

"I won't ask again dope...get off of Hinata-chan." Sasuke says in a low and noticeably ticked-off voice. Now I don't want these two to ravish each other so while trying to calm down my beating heart and discolor my cheeks I look at Naruto.

"S-Sasuke-kun's right...let m-me go please.." I say to him. Naruto then looks at me as he smirks. "It's cold..and your really warm too!" he answers as he tightens his grip on me tighter, and I think he leans his face to my back.

"You know...you really smell nice Hina-chan..." his voice is low and horse..but with a sort of huskiness towards it...which does not help my already beating heart!.

"Um...Naruto...please...a-ano..this i-isn't really...u-um.." I am stuttering and stumbling like crazy..suddenly I feel myself going up and down.

It sounds like someone's chuckling...

I look out of the corner of my eye to see Naruto laughing uncontrollably. "HehehehahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Why is he laughing like that...?

He finally releases me and I'm able to get up and make my way next to Sasuke-kun..

"That was classic! You should have seen your face!" he says in between laughs as he points at me...what is it talking about?

Your face was so red! And you were stuttering so much! Hahaha you actually thought that I would say you smell nice HAHAHAH!" Even though I'm used to his teasing...this one...it really hurt...

I was happy when he said I smelled nice...but it was all an act...

By now every student is laughing and pointing at me, I never been this humiliated before...Naruto...your such a jerk. I feel my eyes water and I quickly leave the room, I hear Sasuke-kun call me but I don't acknowledge him...I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but I don't want to be there now...

***o*o***

I'm in the nurse's office, I explain to her that I didn't feel well so she allowed me to stay for a peroid...I didn't feel like going to my last two classes.

I'm in the bed, my tears are dried but I know my eyes are red and puffy and I feel like crap...suddenly I hear the door open and I think it's probably the nurse so I pretend to be asleep until...

"Hinata-chan.." I knew this voice, I turn and see Sasuke-kun looking at me

But he had scratches on his face and his nose had a blood stain! He was hurt! I quickly make my way towards him and look at his face.

"Sasuke-kun..what happened to you? Are you hurt?" I ask him as I touch his cheek, suddenly he holds my hand and leans to my touch; this gesture brings a smile to my face. Sasuke-kun is always so concern about me and my well-being, he's like a second big brother to me.

He looks at me and smirks "You should know that this is nothing for me..." I can't help but giggle...he always likes to boast about how strong he is.

"I thought the dope deserved a beat-up for what he did to you..." He tells me after a while. I look at him with shock, did he beat up Naruto? Did both of them get into a fight?

"So...w-who won..?" I asked. He sighs as he lets go of my hand and scratches his head "No one...Kakashi and Gai stopped us in the middle..." he tells me.

"Oh..." I say as I gaze to the ground.

"Hinata-chan..." I look up and suddenly see that Sasuke-kun is alot closer to me, he's sort-of invading my personal space. He then takes hold of my hand into his, I look at our hands then at him.

"I'm sorry..." Sorry...? Sasuke-kun is apologizing..? Why? He did nothing wrong..

"Sorry? why are you apologizing Sasuke-kun..." I ask him.

"I should have forced you out of the dope's lap, but I just sat there and watched him embarres and humiliate you...I wasn't quick enough." His voice is low and remorseful..  
It pains me to see Sasuke-kun upset, he does so much for me already and just him being next to me is what makes me happy.

I put my other hand on top of his, causing him to look up at me, I smile at him.  
"Sasuke-kun..there's no reason for you to apologize, your always there for me, your always watching over me...your a true friend and you do so much for me already. So please don't be upset anymore, I'm just happy that you didn't hurt yourself too much." I say honestly.

Sasuke-kun is silent..and for a while he is just starring at me and then he smiles back as he suddenly embraces me..ok now at first this catches me off-gaurd, but I then relax and embrace him back.

"Are you going to stay here until the day is over?" he asks me. I think about it and then pull away so that I'm looking at him, I smile once again as I shake my head.

"I think I can go to class now..." I say honestly to him.

**That's it for this chapter, leave me your opinions please and thank you!**  
**As always I apologize for any grammer errors I made, I write and tend to forget to go back and review..and yes I know that wrong. I will try to remember..**

**See you all next time! ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**School Days **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters.**

**Set in Hinata's P.O.V**

**A/N: Hinata OOC and Sasuke OOC**

***o*o***

For the next 3 and a half weeks I have been ignoring Naruto, I've been arriving to class as soon as the last bell rings..giving no time for him to speak to me. I've left as soon as the bell rings..I don't stay and ask questions about the upcomming exam or extra credit requests like I normally do.

I take the long way to my classes insted of the short way to avoid seeing him in the halls. When I do see him in a certain time, I make sure that Sasuke-kun is with me or that I'm with Ino-chan (she's another friend of mine that I met through Sasuke-kun).

But the strangest thing of all...

Is that I've caught Naruto watching me a couple of times...when we're in class and we're doing our work or watching a movie I can sort of 'feel' his eyes on me. I caught him once when I accidentally dropped my pencil, since I had to turn to lean down and fetch it I noticed him starring at me out of the corner of my eye.

It's been pretty easy but also very difficult, since he's one out of the two students (the second one being Ino) with blonde hair it's very noticeable.

That was until my thoughts of avoiding him came to an end...

In Iruka-sensei's class we were informed that we were going to go hiking as a class trip, actually all of the Science classes were going hiking which meant that Sasuke-kun would be there too. Now I've never been hiking my whole life so I didn't know what I was going to do and also it was said that it's in the mountains and I HATE HEIGHTS!

The good thing about it was that our teacher assigned us partners..now I didn't have any friends in this class but I do have people who I have spoken too loads of times and seemed nice.

First is Tenten, she is a girl with two buns...she's sort of a tomboy but she is very nice. I wouldn't mind If me and her were partners because she has told me about her expierence in hiking.

Next is Kiba Inuzuka, I met him actually at the park. I had found his dog Akamaru who had escaped from him, his dog is white, small, and very cute. Kiba has told me that he has been camping and that one day I should join him and Akamaru. Heheh he is very funny and I enjoy talking to him.

Lastly is Shikamaru...he is very lazy and mostly everyone thinks he's failing but he's actually one of the top people throughout the whole school. Me and him sometimes get together and go over our homework, he helps me study and in return I play Shogi with him every once in a while. He's also very smart and wise for his age...I wouldn't mind being paired up with him.

As Iruka-sensei calls the names the two people have to go up and choose the color of their backpack, inside it has everything that's needed for the trip.

"Next two come up please..." he says to the class, the students were already looking inside, some were playing with the equipment...so childish.

"Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki..." wait a minute...what did he say...

That didn't sound like Tenten...Kiba...nor Shikamaru...

_'Naruto...he's my partner...out of everyone in this class I have to be paired up with him!?' _I think angrily and shocked. _Here I was trying to ignore the guy and you pull this trick on me Iruka-sensei?! Thanks alot...'_

"Hinata and Naruto, hurry I have other students waiting." he says in a louder tone of voice. I stand up "H-Hai..." I respond and slowly make my way towards the table...

This is very nerve-wrecking...

I know he's walking behind me...we both are standing next to each other in the table. We don't say anything to each other...we don't even look at one another...our eyes are focused at the different colored backpacks.

I can't see him, what is he doing..? What is he thinking...? Does he also dread the idea of being partnered with me? Is he looking at me now?

"Now choose a color..." the teacher tells us.

I scan the different colored backpacks...if I was with Tenten we could have gotten purple.

With Kiba, he would have gone with green..since he says it reminds him of grass, which reminds him of Akamaru.

And with Shikamaru he would have let me choose but I would have known he would like grey.

"-you want?"

I jerk my head up and for the first time in weeks look at the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki. "S-sorry what did you say...?" I ask him. I didn't hear him because I was into my thoughts.

"I said which color would you want?" he asks as he looks back at the table. I look back down also as I slowly shrug my shoulders. "I-It doesnt matter to me..." I say honsetly.

"Hmmm.." he nodds as he picks up the orange one. Iruka smiles at us. "Good, now you two may sit, you can look over the equipment if you'd like..." we nodd and make our way towards our seats. He sits behind me..but unlike the other students I don't turn my chair around..I don't want to look at him anymore today.

I hear movement behind me and I look at my desk...it appears as if someone is turning the desk infront of me..until I see the orange backpack ontop of my desk. I look up again and see Naruto opening the bag.

"Let's see what juicy stuff is in here..." he says normally. He pulls the equipment out and inspects all of them, he even plays with the flashlight a little bit, shining the students in the eye with it's light. Even though I'm still pissed off at him, i couldn't stop myself from smiling.

However I regreted that he saw me, he looked shocked until he grinned at me "Hey, you smiled at me, you finally smiled at me!" he said. My face went pink as I quickly looked back towards my desk. I see him lean towards me as I lean back.

I don't want to speak to him...I don't not after what he...

"I knew you would smile at me eventually!" he says as he leans closer toward me...please stop.

_"You know...you really smell nice Hina-chan..."_

This is an act...

_Hahaha you actually thought that I would say you smell nice HAHAHAH!"_

All just an act...

Just then the bell rings and I quickly grab my stuff and leave. I could hear Naruto calling me but I kept walking, I just wanted to go home and sleep this off.

***o*o***

It was raining outside...and I didn't even bring a jacket with me, I had just assumed that it wasn't going to rain today.

The worst part of it is..I'm a walker...

Sasuke-kun had a doctor's appointment so he had to leave right away, meaning I was walking alone.

I also can't call my parents because knowing them they will scold me for not bringing a coat and not being responsible.

So I started walking, the rain was cold and hard and it was already soaking my clothes and my hair.

"-nata!"

It felt as if someone was calling my name, but I couldn't really tell because of the rain. So I kept on walking in the rain.

"-nata!"

Now that time I could have sworn that I heard my name, I turn around but the rain had somehow caused a fog. But I seem to see a light in the middle of what appears to be the street.

I'm freezing and it's very cold...I just want to get home, so I turn and continue my way home...I then hear a ringing sound and when I look next to me...I am surprised at who I see.

The blonde hair...blue eyes...Naruto!?

"Hinata, I was hoping I'd catch up to you...what are you doing in the rain?" he asks me...I'm too cold that I remain quiet. He then gets out of the bike and hands out an umbrella towards me. "Take this and let me walk you home..." he says.

I stare at him confused...why would he give me an umbrella, why would he offer to walk me home...? It's all a lie...it's probably a joke...he might laugh at me tomorrow.

An act...

"N-N-No thank you..." I say lowly as I start to walk past him, but I feel a hand grip mines firmly yet softly...I look with wide eyes at him.

His stare is filled with...affection? "N-Naruto...?" I say in between shivers.

"Please Hinata, you'll get sick like this, here just take the umbrella, don't worry about me I have my coat and hood." He grinns at me, even though it's cold...I could still feel my cheeks warm up.

I stare at the now drenched orange umbrella...and even though it wouldn't do any good to my already wet body...it looked like a warm fussy coat calling my name. I slowly noticed that my hand reached out and touched it...however it actually touched Naruto's hand since he was gripping it with his hand. His eyes look surprised as he looks at me...

For a while we both stare at one another...nothing but the drops of rain...the sleezying sound of cars passing by and our breaths. His cheeks were also red but not as red as mine I bet...

He quickly removes his hand as he scratches the back of his head. "Yea...well...see ya tomorrow Hinata.." with that he gets back on his bike and drives away.

I stand there with the orange umbrella...my hand touches the spot Naruto's hand touched...it feels warm... "Thank y-you...Naruto" I say to no one as I resume my walk.

Luckily my parents weren't home when I arrived...they must be at a party or something...they took Hanabi again. It doesn't really bother me that they take Hanabi to their gatherings. I know they do it because I'm too timid and I would stutter alot.

So I shower and come out of my bathroom with a towel wrapped around me and drying my hair with my towel.

I place Naruto's umbrella in the garden room, I turn on the heater so that it can dry faster. I make my way towards the kitchen and heat up the food that's already waiting for me in the microwave...

After a few hours I lay on my bed...thinking of all the events that happened today. I just don't understand Naruto...one minute he's insulting me and the next he's nice to me and showing that he cares..

I look at my hand...the hand that he touched...

Then I remember his gaze, how it was so intense..so deep. And in the classroom..how close his face was towards me.

UGH! Stop this Hinata! Your falling for his fakeness...this is just an act! He's only being nice to meet because we're partners..nothing else...

**That's it for this chapter, leave me your opinions please and thank you!**  
**As always I apologize for any grammer errors I made, I write and tend to forget to go back and review..and yes I know that wrong. I will try to remember..**

**See you all next time! ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**School Days **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters.**

**Set in Hinata's P.O.V**

**A/N: Hinata OOC and Sasuke OOC**

***o*o***

The next day I wake up around 6:30 a.m and prepare for the class trip to the mountains.

I packed my bento lunch and placed it in my mini-bag...since we're going to be gone all day Iruka-sensei said that we could wear normal clothing..

It was times like this I dreaded my short boy-like hair...I decided to wear some skinny yoga pants along with a beige crew-neck shirt..then I put on my sneakers.

I walk towards my mirror and look at my self...I wonder if I look ok or not...will Naruto like it?

Wait a minute...why am I trying to impress him for!? I could care less about what he thinks..

I pull my bangs towards my left side and hold it still with a hair pin.

After breakfest, I grab Naruto's umbrella and start to head to school...since it rained last night it was now sunny and beautiful. It brought a small smile to my face.

"It's so beautiful out here..." I say to myself.

Once I arrive at school, I head towards the front office, almost all the students were there already and everyone was wearing normal clothing. Some girls were even wearing skirts...seriously? They do realize we're going hiking right? Not to the zoo or to play...

"Hinata-chan..." I turn and smile brightly when I see Sasuke-kun. I walk up towards him and see that his face isn't as bad as it appered to be a few weeks back.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun.." I greet him. We talk to each other for a while until we see the sensei appear in front of the doors.

"Ok everyone go and form a group infront of your assigned teachers." Sasuke-kun gives me a small hug as I leave and form a line along with the rest of the students in my class. I see Iruka-sensei staring at us as he looks amongs us.

"Alright stand next to your partner.." The students yell amongs one another as they call their partners name. I look around and around hoping to spot the blonde hair...but to no avail.

_'Where is Naruto?...is he not comming? Is he upset for me ignoring him this whole time, did he ask Iruka-sensei to switch partners...'_ I was sad that Naruto wasn't here...now I was alone; I even brought his umbrella back.

"Alright the busses are here, let's get on..." I follow behind the students...I'm the last one in line..and I'm alone.

No partner...

No Naruto...

I sit in the very back and gaze at the window...he even has the backpack! How will I be able to participate? I look ahead and see Kiba and Tenten next to each other; maybe he might have me in another group. Kiba and Tenten are nice people I'm positive they'll allow me to join.

"Alright I'm going to take attendence..." Iruka states as he turns his page on the panflit.

I don't listen to him..I take out my mini-mirror in the mini-bag, I even moved my bangs out of the way for him.

"Aww look at this.." I hear a very...annoying voice. I look up to see Sakura smirking at me "What's wrong Hinata, upset that Naruto-kun isn't here. He probably got sick with the mere thought of knowing that he was going to be partners with you." Some of the students laugh, I don't want to bother with her right now.

"..." I say nothing as i gaze back outside. "And what's this..she even moved her bangs. Were you trying to get Naruto to notice you? ehehehehe that's so funny."

I feel my eyes water...I should have known moving my bangs was a bad idea..

"Hinata Hyuga!" I snap out of my thoughts and stand up.

"H-Here!" I answer.

"Is Naruto there with you?" he asks. I hesitate and look at the empty seat next to mine..I then look back up at Iruka-sensei and shake my head. "N-No sir..." I say.

"...Really" he says with a sigh.

After 20 minutes he's done with attendence, he sits down and the bus door closes.

Who am I kidding..he's not coming. He changed his mind..I should have known this would happen.

Suddenly there's a weird sound comming from my window...I ignore it thinking it was the wind, but then it happens again but a little louder. I look down and my eyes widen at my discovery.

Naruto is looking up at me pointing towards the door, I look ahead and see the bus start to move

Oh no! If I don't do something then the bus will leave!

And Naruto will stay behind and probably get in trouble!

Oh...come on Hinata! You only have one chance to be loud...now's the time.

I stand up and breath in. "STOP THE BUSS!" I yell as loud as I could. The driver stops it and everyone in the bus stares at me. Iruka sensei gets up and looks at me.

"Hinata? What's the matter?!" he asks in a worried but also irritated voice.

"N-Naruto is o-o-outside..." I say in between stutters..I was embaress for making such a scene. Everyone looks out the window and the driver opens the door...by now I am slouched in my seat. I drew so much attention...my face is as red as a tomato!

"Where have you been!?" Iruka yelles as he smacks Naruto in the head. Naruto just laughs it off as he scratches the back of his head. I feel my heart skip a beat as I watch him..and I realize...I'm really happy that he made it.

He was making his way towards me...my face felt like it was getting redder and redder by each step he took. Everyone kept telling him about Hinata's sudden loud outburts. He then passes by Sakura but stops when she stands up and hugs him...he also wrapps his arms around her.

Suddenly it sadden me seeing him embrace her like that..

"You should have seen Hinata, she almost made us crash.." she tells him. He grinns as he closess his eyes at her. "Yea, she really helped me out there!" He lets go of her and makes his way toward me...He is now next to me.

"Can I sit here...?" he says with a regular Naruto voice. I don't look at him, I only nodd.

He sits next to me, and puts the backpack on the floor. "I'm glad I made it on time..I had forgotten to set my alarm so I over slept." he says as he now looks at me. My heart is beating even faster now...calm down Hinata! Just try to act normal...

I feel something touch my hand, I look up and see Naruto staring at me. "Thanks for stopping the bus for me..." He smiles at me...but this isn't his every day childish smiles. This is..a true smile. I couldn't help it but it made me smile back at him.

"Your welcome..." I answer back. By now the red has left my cheeks and I'm able to relax again, Iruka then gets the bus moving again; he says it would take no more then 45 minutes to arrive.

How far is this place anyway...?

Almost everyone is chatting along with one another..Naruto chats with some of his friends (even Sakura) infront of us. I steal a glance at him, his eyes are sparkly and bright whenever he looks at her.

It pains me to see how much he likes her...although I'm not surprised.

"What are you doing after school today Sakura-chan...?"

_'Sakura-chan...that proves how close they are...It hurts whenever he says her name like that. With such care, passion, and such...such...love...'_

"For the millionth time Naruto-kun, I don't want to eat ramen with you.." she says in an irritated tone of voice.

"C'mon Sakura-chan...just this once!" he pleads to her.

_'No matter how many times she rejects him...he keeps asking her...why? why do you keep asking her!?'_

"NO Naruto! Now drop it before you start to piss me off!" she yells as she turns her back towards him. I look at Naruto out of the corner of my eyes...his expression is hurt.

_'Why can't you ask me...? I'll be more then happy to eat with you...'_

Suddenly I stop...I knew I had a crush on Naruto, but was it always this big of a crush? I get angry everytime he's touchy-touchy with Sakura, I wish that it was me he'd ask out over and over. I wish it was me he'd look at with love...

love..

"Actually Naruto-kun..." I hear Sakura's voice and at the same time me and Naruto both look at her.

"Yea?" Naruto says.

"I do have plans that I'm doing after school but I think i may be able to squeeze your offer in..." she says in a nice yet evil manner.

My heart stops...it feels like it's breaking.

And the look that Naruto gives her is breaking it even worse. My eyes are starting to water, I look up and see Sakura smirking at me.

I realize that... she's faking!

She really doesnt want to go!..

She's only doing that because of me!

Because she knows I'll get jealous...

Because she knows that I'm in love with Naruto!

Wait a minute...did I just say I love Naruto..? But I can't, he doesnt even feel the same..he teases me and bullies me; there's no way he would love a wierdo like me back..

I then feel something poking my arm, I shake my head and look to see Naruto looking at me with an raised eyebrow. "Are you ok?" he asks.

I quickly look away from him "I'm fine..." now I sounded a bit ruder then I inteded but there's no turning back now.

"Hinata, are you ok? you seem a little upset.." he says as he leans closer towards me. Not this again...

"I said I'm fine already..." Ok now that time I did sound rude, only because he wouldn't leave me alone.

"What's your problem? I'm just being nice..." he says in an angry tone. Now I've upset him... I snort as I raise an eyebrow towards him.

"Nice? really...you must be joking." I answer.

It gets silent for a while...I'm pretty sure our tiny argument didn't go unheard, but I could give two cheeseballs what their thinking.

"Fine...I won't worry about you anymore, be alone for all I care." he says in a low voice..he almost growled it rather then saying it.

As if he ever cared for me in the first place...

The remainder of the trip is rode in silence..as if i cared!

**That's it for this chapter, leave me your opinions please and thank you!**  
**As always I apologize for any grammer errors I made, I write and tend to forget to go back and review..and yes I know that wrong. I will try to remember..**

**See you all next time! ^o^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**School Days **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters.**

**Set in Hinata's P.O.V**

**A/N: Hinata OOC and Sasuke OOC**

***o*o***

We finally arrive at our destination, the station is the only building in the middle of all the dirt and grass and possibly cliffs.

"Alright everyone make sure your standing next to your partner. Oh I am...and we're not talking to each other...again.

I see the other students come out along with the teacher, Iruka tells us that we have a 20 minute break. I leave Naruto's side as soon as I see Sasuke-kun heading my way with Ino-chan. He gives me a hug and asks if I'm alright.

"Hai Sasuke-kun I'm ok.." I tell him. I look at Ino and smile at her. "Hello Hinata-chan, you look really pretty today.." Ino has always been very truthful. She's considered one of the most prettiest girls in school, much to a dismay of a certain pink-head.

"Thank you Ino-chan, you too.." I say truthfully.

Normally she wears her hair in a ponytail, but today she has a beautifully made bun, I can see both her eyes. She's wearing grey sweatpants along with a white tank top and sneakers...even though its a very casual outfit...she makes it look stunning.

"Thanks Hinata-chan..." she tells me as she stops and suddenly grabs hold of my hand pulling me towards her. Her face is very close to mines...she leans into my ear

"It looks like someone is starring at you with a certain intrest..." she whispers to me. Someone? Certain Intrest? Who is she talking about.

I then turn my head and see Naruto ahead and he's starring at me...his eyes widen at him being caught, his face goes red as he avoids my gaze. This causes me to also turn red.

He was starring at me...while I was talking with Sasuke-kun and Ino-chan...he was looking at me. My heart is beating and I can't help but smile towards the ground. I'm so happy right now

"Saaaakurrraaa-chaaaannn!" I look up now to see him flirting with Sakura.

What the heck..?

One minute he's starring at me the next he's flirting with Sakura?! The nerve of him!

Ino must've sence my sudden anger as she sighs. "Man...what an idiot.."

No he's worse then that..

"Alright everyone get back to your classes and stand next to your partners, infront of your teachers." Kakashi-sensei informs us.

Ino-chan hugs me as I turn to leave, however a hand stops me; I look and see Sasuke-kun smirking at me.

"What about my hug?" he asks. I can't help but giggle at him. He brings me towards his chest, and I wrap my arms around him, hugging him as well.

"Ahem.."

I see that Kakashi-sensei is starring at us, I look and see that everyone is looking at me and Sasuke-kun! That means...even Naruto must be looking! My face is now really red that I pull away and with my head down make my way towards Naruto.

I hear whispers as I walk by the students...I know their talking about me...I know it.

I finally stand next to Naruto, however I keep my gaze towards the ground. Did Naruto see me and Sasuke-kun? Is he angry? Is he jealous...?

I cautiously steal a glance at him and I see that he looks very annoyed for some reason. Did Sakura say something to him...? Or what happened?

"Um...N-Naruto..?" I finally say. He doesn't look at me nor answer me.

"Are you o-ok?" I ask him

He sighs as he now looks at me, but his looks is even more annoyed..is he annoyed..with me?

"What do you care?" he says serious and almost in shock and disgustedly? It brought tears to my eyes...I tried to hold them in.

But then again...I acted the same way when he was concerned for me...maybe I diserved it.

Some of the students and other teachers start to leave, they all follow a line of twos. Then it's just our class that's left.

"Ok, we're going to be walking in one big line, partners next to one another. Make sure you don't get seperated.." Iruka-sensei instructs us.

The plan is that we walk together so that we can memorize the path the leads back to the Base, then we are to go alone with our partners and see if we can find our way back to the Base depending on where we are.

It's more of a way to test your memory.

We start to walk up the path that will lead us into the forest, one thing I notice is that the last four trees that lead to the Base have scars in a form of a triangle..

"This is soo exciting! I hope we run into animals on the way..." I hear Sakura comment infront.

As if noticing that I was watching her, she turns and grinns at me "Try not to get scared and cry, ok Hinata-_chan?_" she says in a mocking tone. Some of the students giggle along with her.

I scrunch my nose up at her as if to say 'as if!'.

Suddenly I hear a chuckling sound...I look next to me and see Naruto chuckling as he looks at Sakura and grinns at her.

"Nice one Sakura-chan!"

He laughed at me...he agreed with her?

So...

He's also mocking me too!

I can't stand him anymore...I just can't!

I glare at him, he then looks at me and smirks. "Have something to say Hinata?" mocking me with his tone of voice...that jerk!

"I hate you..." I say to him.

His eyes widen and his mouth forms an 'o' shape, and if I'm not mistaken it appeared as if his eyes got watery suddenly. But why would he cry for that? He shouldn't care what I think...he doesn't like me remember?

For a while we just stare at one another..my angry expression, his surprised one...and the other students shocked ones; how the shy, gentle, Hinata said the words 'I hate you' to another person..

"Hinata! that's a mean thing to say!" Sakura yells loudly enough that the line stops moving. Nice going...loudmouth.

"What's going on back there!?" Iruka's voice yells and we hear it all the way back here.

"That's fine Sakura-chan.." Naruto's voice states as he now looks at me.

But...I've never seen him look so angry with me...his eyes are sharp. His mouth tight shut, his eyes suddenly became narrower then normal. This makes him look like a completely different person, someone that's scarring me.

It's hurting me..

"You think I enjoy your comapany too, your impossible to befriend! I honestly don't know how Teme puts up with you!" he now yells at me.

"Ooohhh..." the students all comment, Sakura's voice is the loudest.

"Sometimes I think your bi-polar, one minute your smiling the next your angry! What's your problem anyway!?" he now adds.

I can't argue back...his words hurt me more then I realized.

"Oh yea! You tell her Naruto!" Sakura adds.

"Your annoying, wierd,and sometimes I wish I didn't have to put up with you! I CAN'T STAND LOOKING AT YOU!" His voice is loud...it hurts my heart...

Why..

Why does it hurt me so...?

Suddenly my cheeks are wet...his eyes widen again, the students stop their cheering.

His voice and face look remorseful.

"Hinata...I'm" I turn away and leave, I didn't want to be there anymore...I just wanted to leave.

"Hinata Hyuga, get back here!" I don't even pay attention to Iruka-sensei..I just want to go home..

I don't pay attention to my surroundings, I don't listen to Naruto's voice...he's the last person I want to see now. I continue to walk faster and faster.

Until a hand grabs my own...

"Hinata, please stop..." Naruto now tells me, he came to get me? Why can't he leave me alone..

"P-Please...just g-go away..." I say lowly as tears still roll down.

"Listen..I didn't mean to..." I snatch my hand away from him and look at him.

"You didn't mean to! That didn't look that way to me!" I yell at him.

"Go back to Iruka-sensei, that way you and Sakura can make fun of me for all I care!" I yell as I continue to walk.

However he grabs my hand again, this time a little firmly. "Will you stop being so freakin stubborn! I'm trying to apologize here!" He yells. This guy angers me more and more everytime he tries to explain himself.

"You meant everyword you said, so leave me alone! I don't ever want to see you again!" With all the streangth I had I snatch my hand away...

and suddenly find myself falling backwards..

I realize I'm falling!

"HINATA!" Naruto yells as he streatches out his hand and grabs mine, but to no avail..

He's falling with me...

"Kyaaaaaa!" I yell loudly, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared...

I feel myself being wrapped around in something warm; I open my eyes and see blonde hair tickling my left cheek.

Naruto is hugging me..

"Don't worry...I've got you." His voice is low and serious and for just a while..even a while I believe him and I feel myself relax.

**That's it for this chapter, leave me your opinions please and thank you!**  
**As always I apologize for any grammer errors I made, I write and tend to forget to go back and review..and yes I know that wrong. I will try to remember..**

**See you all next time! ^o^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**School Days **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters.**

**Set in Hinata's P.O.V**

**A/N: Hinata OOC and Sasuke OOC**

***o*o***

Black...

Black...

And more Black..

That's all I seem to remember, I open my eyes and see that I'm surrounded by trees. I look up and I can't even see the cliff. Did we fall for a long time.

I look and see my arms are scratched up; I sit up but as I stand both my knees hurt like crazy..I lift up my pant sleeves and see that I scrapped my knees pretty bad..great.

Suddenly I remember that I didn't fall alone, I look around hoping to spot Naruto but I don't see him.

Could it be...

That he got lost, he held me as we fell. Did he protect my fall? But then what about him.

"Naruto..." I say as I look around, I walk while holding the pain of my knees. I only see trees and mountains..I don't see him anywhere.

I'm alone...and scared.

What if Naruto's hurt somewhere...what if he...?

The tears make their way to my eyes as I look around and start to yell out to him.  
"Naruto!"  
"Can you hear me!?"  
"P-Please answer me!"

"Naruto!" I yell..but no response.

"P-p-please answer me..." I say as I slouch down and cry silently..

"Hey Hinata? What's the matter, I leave you for a moment and when I return your still crying. I said I was sorry already!"

That voice..

I know that voice!

I lift my head up and see him, he looks angry but I don't seem to care because I go and wrap my arms around him. I feel him tense up...heck I'm surprised at myself too.

But...it's only because I'm glad he's still alive.

"I-I was w-worried...I-I thought that...thank g-goodness..." I say in between sobs. I feel him relax and then I feel him hug me back in return.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to worry you." He sounds sad and yet relieved as well.

"I-It's ok..." I don't care anymore, I'm just happy he's safe and here with me!

We both let go of one another...to my disappointment and look towards the ground, to a tree, the sky, anywhere except at each other. I mean, I'm still pissed off at him.

"So..we must be really low if we can't even see the cliff." He sighs as he ruffles his hair.

"I-I suppose..." I add in.

He starts mumbling and muttering but I knew he was talking about me when he said..."...*mumble...*tried to warn you...*mumble*" I look up at him.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" I ask him.

"Well if only you'd listen to me, we wouldn't have never fallen!" he argues back. Hah! the nerve of him!

"This all could have been avoided if you'd have left me alone like I asked!" I yell back..we can now because most likely no one can hear us.

"And what? So you can go running to Teme and snitch to him! Please!" Now he brings Sasuke-kun into this!

"At least Sasuke-kun is a true man! Go back to your _Sakura-chan_ for all I care!" I mock at him as I sway my hips when I mention Sakura's name.

"Maybe I will!" He answers.

"Good!" I yell back.

We stay in silence for a while as I sigh and turn my back towards him. "Well I'm going to find a way back...stay here if you want." I refuse to spend more then one argument with him.

"You don't even know how to get back!" he yells.

"Unlike you I pay attention.." I respond and walk away from him..Unlike him I wanted to get out of this dark place ASAP!

Moments passed...

And even though I acted as if I knew where I was heading..the truth is.

I have no idea how to get back up to where I was...I guess I'm going to have to look for a hill..or some sort.

I walk and see trees everywhere, and everything looks the same. My knees still ache but I can't give up now!

"There has to be a right way for me to go..." I say to myself. Suddenly I remember a trick my cousin taught me.

My cousin's name is Neji, but we've been close since well..since we were tiny babies. One day we went camping (him, me and my little sister Hanabi) and the trick he taught me was..

_'Hinata-sama...if you are ever to get lost in the wild...for some reason I don't know. A way for you to return safetly is to follow the sound of the wind. Most likely the wind will lead you to an open space..allowing you to find your way.'_

I inhale and exhale softly as I close my eyes and try to listen...

Ignore everything...

Listen carefully...

Sharpen your ears...

Listen...

Listen...

Suddenly I hear a faint 'ooooh' sound...it's comming from the east. Neji-nii was right...of course he's always right!. I head towards my east and it didn't take long for me to come across a big hill.

"I found it...I knew I would." I said with a smile on my face.

As I start to walk up..I suddenly stop; I look behind me and think. _'Is Naruto ok? Did he find a way back up too?' _Just then I shake my head.

Why should I worry about him for? He obviously doesnt care about me..why should I be the one to care?

But, even as I'm thinking this...my feet are somehow glued towards the ground, forbidding me to move up.

I then sigh lowly and look at the blazing sun.

"Who am I kidding...no matter what he says to me, I can't bring myself to leave him. I can't stop from worrying about him..." I say out loud. I nodd and turn around but not before grabbing a rock and drawing a circle on the bark of the tree leading upward.

I start down and put my hands next to each side of my mouth.  
"Naruto!" I yell..no answer.  
"I found a way out! Can you hear me?!" I keep yelling out to him but I hear nothing respond back.

Until I hear a sound comming closer.

It's him! He heard me...! With happiness that he's still ok I head towards the sound, only to come face-to-face...

With a creature standing on four legs...

Bright orange fur covering his entire body...

And angry looking black eyes starring into my feared ones...

That sound I heard wasn't Naruto, it was a fox...

My entire body freezes..I'm thinking maybe it responds to movement, so I remain still. That's until it comes closer, I realized it can see me perfectly.

Now I don't have much expierence with wild creatures..but I do know that it will be stupid to provoke it and run away. So I start to step back as it moves towards me.

"There, there...nice foxy.." I say in a carring voice.

It keeps closing in...

"I won't hurt you...I'm just trying to find someone..." I say once more. It stops moving and I'm thinking it's allowing me to pass.

As soon as I step three steps forward it growls at me, I yell and jump back.

"Grrrrrr..." It shows me it's bright white teeth.

I'm scared and afraid...

"Please stop..." I plead to it as I step back..

The more it comes to me the farther I step away. "I said stop!" I now yell at it.

"Grah!" It starts to sort of jump toward me...that's when it scares me, causing me to trip over a branch and fall towards the ground. My ankle hurt alot as soon as I fell.

"Kya! P-Please go away..." I yell as tears start to form.

I close my eyes and wish for a way out...until then I hear...

"Hey get out of here!" I look up and see Naruto with a stick as he steps infront of me and sways the stick infront of the fox.

"Go on I said get out of here!" He yells. That seemed to anger the fox as he growls and when I think he's about to bite Naruto, Naruto hits him with the stick.

**"GET OUT OF HERE!"** Finally understanding that he wasn't going to get his way, the fox leaves.

"Man he was stubborn..." Naruto mutters under his breath, I couldn't hold my giggle. He looks at me and finally smiles at me...my heart swelled that he finally smiled.

"Anyway, are you ok Hinata?" he asks as he looks at me seriously.

My face goes hot at how close he is..but I nodd and try not to make it obvious. "I-I'm fine..thank you." I say to him.

"Well that's good..." he says as he stands up. He's fidgeting and looking around as if he's hearing different sounds, and he plays with the stick; swaying it around or making wierd things with the dirt. Is he nervous?

"So..what?" I look at him as he looks toward the ground.

"H-Huh?"

"You were calling me right? What did you want?" he said, the mood returned back to how it was...we argued and went different paths.

Should I tell him that I called him because I was worried?

Should I tell him that I found a way back up..?

"Um...well..the t-thing was I h-had maybe found a-a way out of here and since I thought you may get l-lost I decided to...ano...c-come and l-let you k-k-know." I say as I closed my eyes and my cheeks warm up again..

"So...you were concerned for me?" My nervousness leaves as soon as Naruto says that. I look at him and he is now looking at me.

"You were worried about me...?" he asks again. I nodd at him as I look at my hands.

"Even though you said you didn't care for me...you still did..?" he asked again.

What's with these sudden questions for..? I however didn't show my frustration as I continue to nodd.

The chuckle is what finally lifts my head up as I see Naruto grinning at me..

"Thanks Hinata, I've always wondered at how nice and considerate you are!" He's thought about me...he thinks...I'm nice.

But I haven't been acting so nice lately...

Especially towards him...

**That's it for this chapter, leave me your opinions please and thank you!**  
**As always I apologize for any grammer errors I made, I write and tend to forget to go back and review..and yes I know that wrong. I will try to remember..**

**See you all next time! ^o^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**School Days **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters.**

**Set in Hinata's P.O.V**

**A/N: Hinata OOC and Sasuke OOC**

***o*o***

"Alright lead the way!" He says as he waits for me to move. I try to stand but the pain in my ankle won't let me..It hurts..

"Hinata? You comming?" he asks me.

"Um..y-yea I'll be t-there.." I say to him, but the more I try to stand the more pain I have.

Seeing as I'm not getting up, Naruto walks closer to me and kneels down toward me. He looks into my eyes and I look into his..

"Are you sure your ok?" he asks me once again. I shy away and look down. "Um..my a-ankle..it hurts.." I say lowly.

He looks down at my ankle, luckily it's not broken. It's just purple...but it still hurts like tuna salad.

He gently pokes it, I flinch in the pain. He looks at me a little guilty. "Sorry...had to make sure." Make sure what? That I wasn't lying...?

"Well then I guess there's only one solution!" he said as he stands up and kneels infront of me, with his back toward me.

"Ano...Naruto w-what are you-"

"Your ankle hurts right?, then you obviously can't walk on it. So I'll give you a piggyback ride." Piggyback...ride...?

Now if my face could turn any redder I think that just about did the trick.

I was jumping with joy! This is like a once in a lifetime chance...but I don't want to feel like a burden to him.

"No it's fine...I don't want t-to cause y-you anymore t-trouble." I say lowly. He's probably offering because of pity. He proabably thinks I'm useless..he's right I am weak.

I feel two hands touch my shoulders, he's so close to me...that I can't look at him.  
"Hinata...look at me" his voice sounds pleading that I can't simply ignore him. So I look into his eyes, my eyes start to water...not because of his look but because I was tired of everything..tired of fighting...and feeling so weak.

"You are not causing me any trouble what-so-ever. You are always considerate to others, I never see you yell back no matter how many times someone may tick you off. Your always so content with everything. And I want to take the opportunity to apologize."

My eyes widen suddenly, apologize what for?

"I didn't mean any of the things I said...I was just ticked off at something and I took it out on you. It was wrong and I truly apologize..." His voice is full of sadness and regret. I can even see it in his eyes..

"Your not weird..your unique, your not annoying and I actually do enjoy your company.." His words make the color return and small tears start to roll down.

"And I would want nothing more then to be friends with you, and I guess I'm to blame for us being lost too, hehehehe!" he says as he grinns and scratched the back of his head.

"N-Naruto.." I say as I watch his grinn, it brings a smile to my face.

"I feel so much better now!" he states as he spreads his arms apart, my smile only grows bigger.

"Now let's find our way out of here!" he faces his back toward me and with a smile and my streangth try my best and climb onto his back.

"Now hold on tight Hinata!" he tells me.

"Got it!" I respond back as I tight my grip on his neck..but not too tight.

"Yosh! Now let's go!" with that he stands up and while holding me we start to head towards the hill I found.

We walk in sience, but it's a peaceful one..and my smile seems to grow bigger. Then I realized that he apologized to me...

So it's only fair...

That I do the same..

"Um..Naruto?" I start

"Yea?" he sounds so normal, like that time in the rain...his voice was comfortable and carring.

"I wanted to apologize as well.." I hear him gasp a little, he probably wasn't expecting me to apologize.

"Lately..I've been very rude to you..a-and you didn't diserve it..I was angry about something and I held a grudge for a while...so-"

"Yea about that.." Naruto interrupts. I look at him..well technically I look at the back of his head.

"Y-yes?"

"I actually..."

Suddenly I see the tree that I marked up ahead. "There it is!" I point to him. He stops and point toward it. "There?"

"Mmhmm" I nodd.

"Alright let's go!" He runs towards it, and then we are finally running up the hill. I look around hoping to see something that catches my memory..but nothing does.

"Does anything ring a bell, Hinata?" he asks me as he looks around.

"No nothing does.." I respond to him.

"Hmm..maybe if we walk for a while we may find something.." He asks as we walk around for a while..

That's until the sun starts to set..

"Great..it'll be dark soon." Naruto mutters. I don't want to spend the night out in the opening..and to make matter worse..

"grumble...grumble.." I blink as I look at Naruto's head.

"Hehehe sorry I guess I'm just hungry..." he says with a chuckle.

I smile and then I see what appears to be a cave up ahead, I touch his shoulder. "N-Naruto..I think I found a cave up ahead..."

"A cave..? Where?" He looks around and doesn't see it, until I poke his cheek and sort of force it to look towards the front. "Oh I see it now!" he states happily.

And in perfect time because the sun finally sets and it's night time..once we reached the cave, Naruto gently puts me down towards the ground.

"Thank you..." I say to him, I then grab my mini bag and take out my bento lunch. "Um Naruto.." I wait for him to sit down next to me, his eyes seem to eye my bento. "I actually made too much this morning...you can have half it you'd like.." I tell him.

"Really Hinata?" He asks. I nodd as my cheeks warm up.

"Yes p-please don't be afraid to take some..." I offered him the bento and he gladly took three sandwhiches; luckily I also packed napkins so I handed him two.

We eat in silence, listening to nothing but our chewings and the animals outside.

"I wonder what Iruka-sensei and everyone else is doing..?" Naruto asks after a while.

"I'm pretty sure their looking for us..." I add in.

"I wonder if they'll know that we're here.." he asks as he puts another sandwhich in his mouth.

"Iruka-sensei is smart..I'm pretty sure he will find us." I say honestly. I wonder if my parents know that I'm missing..do the miss me? Are they worried?

Finally satisfied with the sandwiches, Naruto inhales a long breath as he rubbs his now content belly.  
"Man those sandwhiches were the bomb, your an amazing cook Hinata! Whoever I marry better be an amazing cook like you!" Amazing cook...like me...

So basically...

He wants a wife like me!?

With a blush on my cheeks I smile softly as I look at him."Um..T-Thank you N-Naruto..."

As I put my bento in my bag I didn't notice that something falls off until Naruto informs me.  
"Hinata, is this yours?"

When I turn I see that he's holding a charm, it's shapped like a white bunny rabbit. I decided not to wear it knowing that I was hiking today.

"Yes that's my charm bracelet." I say to him.

"Hmm how'd you get it?" he asks.

"Oh..it was a gift from Sasuke-kun..he gave it to me last year for my birthday." I tell him with a smile as he gives it to me, I smile at it and place it in my bag in it's seprate baggy.

"It must be special...since your always wearing it at school." his voice sounded a little annoyed. Huh? how did he know I always wear it? Does he pay attention to me?

Was it me..or is he a little jealous..?

"Say Hinata...?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about him?" Him? who's he talking about?

"About who?" I ask.

"About Teme, what do you think about him?" He want to know my feelings for Sasuke-kun...? Why?

"Well..he's nice, he's always there for me..and he really cares alot about me. He's been my friend for 2 years now." I say it in all honestly.

"It seems like you like him..?" Aaha so he is angry..

"Um..yes I-I like him.." I don't dislike Sasuke-kun, he's an amazing friend...he's practically like my second brother.

"So your dating him?" he looks at me..I remain quiet as my brain processes what I had just been told. A large blush spreads across my cheeks. "EEHHHH!"

"A-a-are you crazy! I'm not dating Sasuke-kun!" I say to him.

"Well your always together! You guys hugged!" he retorts back. I knew it...he did see the hug.

"Well I'm not dating him, we're just good friends." I answer back as I pull out a bottle of apple juice now.

"Well..alot of the students already think so." He mumbles.

"Either way, why do you care who I date anyway!?" I yell back. He really shouldn't get into my personal life, y'know!

"I don't but Teme!, Really? Him?! Out of all people?!" He yells.

What is his problem with Sasuke-kun...why does it hate him so much...?

"Instead of worrying about me, focus on your love for Sakura_-chan_!" I mock again as I say Sakura's name.

"At least Sakura-chan is prettier then you! And more out-going!" He now stands up and faces me. Oh no he didn't...one thing I can't stand is being compared to...especially when it's compared to Sakura.

"Well at least Sasuke-kun is much more stronger and faster then you! And at least he'll love me if I were to date him!" I yell as I stand at him.

"As if! You know that I'm the one your dying to date!" He says with a smirk, it catches me off guard but I won't give him the previlage.

"Your out of your mind! There's no way I like you! Why don't you admit that you like me!" I say to him. Success, he started blushing too!

"Don't lie, the whole school already knows that you have feelings for me, admit it!" He says as he points at me.

"I'll admit it as soon as you admit your feelings for me!" I won't loose this one..I just won't

"Teme won't ever like someone like you..you can't date him!"

"Oh yea? And why not?!" I yell back.

He stops as his cheeks go red..I finally caught him off guard.

"Well..just because!" he answers along with a slight hesitation.

"Because what huh!? Admit why you don't want me to date or like anyone!"

His face goes redder and redder and his eyes squeeze shut. **"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU THAT'S WHY! I WANT YOU ONLY FOR MYSELF! BUT YOU ONLY HAVE EYES FOR TEME!" **

**"WELL GOOD TO KNOW BECAUSE I'VE ALWAYSED LIKED YOU TOO, I HATE IT WHEN YOU LOOK AND FLIRT WITH SAKURA, I WANT YOU TO FLIRT WITH ME!" **I yell at him.

**"GOOD FROM NOW ON, I'LL ONLY FLIRT WITH YOU!"**

**"AND I'LL ONLY LOOK AT YOU!"**

We both stop and catch our breath..until we realized what we just said.

Our faces go beet red that you could even fry an egg!

We both just confessed to each other!

And through an argument too!

"Uh...I uh..." Naruto struggles to find words but nothing comes out.

"Um...ano...um.." I also struggle to find my words.

We sit back down and avoid contact from one another..we remain in silence as the moon shines very brightly, I realize that the cave is dark and as I reach to grab the flashlight, Naruto also reaches for it; causing both our hands to touch.

I look at him, and he looks at me..we simply stare at one another. This reminds me of the time when it was raining and I had accidently held his hand. The look he was giving me..was the same as the look he's giving me now, a look of care, affection, and longing.

Do my eyes show the same emotion..? Is he thinking the same thing I am...?

I quickly pull my hand away, as he turns it on and places it on the ground.

I have so many things I want to say...but I can't find the words to start it. "Hinata..." I jump and quickly look towards Naruto...but he doesn't look at me.

"How long...have you..um y'know, liked me?" he asked it..I knew he would ask it. Well I can't turn back now.

"Um...since I-I first a-a-arrived.." I admit. When I look at him he looks at me with wide eyes.

"Seriously..?" he seems surprised. I nodd

"Why?" Why? Did he just ask why?

"B-Because your always smiling, even though you act childish and are yelled at..you always have a smile on your face. You try your hardest always...your not afraid of taking chances..Heck, even with Sakura you always try and try again. I liked your determination and kindness..your always helping out others and everyone around you automatically feels your happy aura. I've wanted to be friends with you...but I was always afraid to befriend you..you were so happy and bright and I was so d-dark and w-wierd.." I said as I look towards the ground.

I had said alot more then intended...what does he think now. Does he think I'm wierd? Is he going to laugh at me again..?

No..please don't laugh again..

Please don't...

My eyes start to water that I don't realize that I'm being held in someone's arms until I hear him speak.

"Hinata...thank you." I gasp in shock..he's thanking me? This wasn't an act, afterall..?

"N-Naruto..." I say in shock...his grip tightens itself around me.."All those times I bullied and teased you..was because I secretly liked you.." he confessed.

Wait a minute..? He started teasing me when I came to this school.

"So that means..t-then the first t-time I came... y-you..?"

"Yea..I guess it was love at first sight...I felt as if you would never fall for a guy like me so teasing you became a second option to get you to notice me..." his voice is low and his chest is warm..I finally wrap my arms around him as well.

"Naruto..why would you think that?" I ask as I place my hand behind his hair.

"Because I was the joker of the class...the one who was never good at anything and the one that goofed around. While you were the shy one..the smart one, beautiful..and good at everything. That's why it pained me when I would see you and Teme..because unlike me he wasn't a loser..he was smart like you..." His voice is sad and in pain...

Is this what went through his head everytime he would see me and Sasuke-kun..?

Wait..

Beautiful..?

He thinks I'm beautiful...?

"You think I'm beautiful...?" I ask, I hear him chuckle, as he pulls away but doesn't remove his arms.

He looks at me and grinns. "Of course I do!"

"Better then S-Sakura?" I ask, he laughs a little before nodding.

"Ten times..no a trillion times more beautiful then Sakura-chan!" he states.

Tears are streaming down my cheeks...when I realize I'm happy.

Very happy..

**That's it for this chapter, leave me your opinions please and thank you!**  
**As always I apologize for any grammer errors I made, I write and tend to forget to go back and review..and yes I know that wrong. I will try to remember..**

**See you all next time! ^o^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**School Days **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters.**

**Set in Hinata's P.O.V**

**A/N: Hinata OOC and Sasuke OOC**

***o*o***

_"You think I'm beautiful...?" I ask, I hear him chuckle, as he pulls away but doesn't remove his arms._

_He looks at me and grinns. "Of course I do!"_

_"Better then S-Sakura?" I ask, he laughs a little before nodding._

_"Ten times..no a trillion times more beautiful then Sakura-chan!" he states._

_Tears are streaming down my cheeks...when I realize I'm happy._

_Very happy.._

This is all I could ever ask for..I'm so happy I'm afraid that I will faint in any moment.

Naruto feels the same way like I do..

He likes me too..

He also thinks I'm beautiful..

I can't stop these tears from falling, I can't, I'm just overcome with extreme happiness.. The more I wipe my tears away, the more tears fall out my eyes.

"Hey..c'mon Hinata, why are you crying? You should be happy!" I hear Naruto tell me as he grabs my hand with one of his and wipes my tears with his other one.

"I-I'm not sad.." I manage to say. I look up at him and give him a warm smile, giving him proof. "I-I'm just..so really happy." I confess.

His cheeks redden suddenly and it only makes me smile bigger. That is until I start to yawn..

"Hehehe, sleepy Hina-chan?" he comments as he lets go of me and sits next to me. Hina-chan...I really like how that sounds.

"Yea..just a little." I confess..all this crying must have made me sleepy. I wanted to wake up tommarow and hopefully find our way back to Base.

"Yea I'm sleepy too..we should probably hit the sack!" he explains as he stretches his arms apart. Suddenly I remember something.

"Ano..Naruto-kun?" I say. His eyes widened, probably because I called him Naruto-kun for the first time. But then his smile returns just a quick as it left.

"Yea?"

"It's turned cold suddenly..." I say as I start to shiver, the only light we had was the flashlight so we couldn't be as warm verses lighting up a fire.

"Hmm..I know! C'mere!" I look at him and raise an eyebrow

"What for?" I ask

"Just trust me, Hina-chan!" he states as he motions me to come to him.

Showing that I believe in him I slowly make my way towards him..I was still freezing so I wasn't walking as normal as I would.

As soon as we're close to each other he suddenly wraps me in his arms and brings me towards his chest..it still surprises at how muscular he is even though he's only my age.

"Naruto-kun..? W-what are you doing?" I ask suddenly. I don't mind the idea of hugging him, actually; I would love to hug him all the time for all I care. However it doesn't solve the sleeping and cold issue..

"I'm heating you up with my body!" he answers..now him being the clueless boy that he is doesn't seem to realize the impact of his words..either that or I'm just a pervert..NO WAY! I can't be..!

"Um..w-what do y-you-"

"Iruka-sensei was talking about how some survivors used each other's bodies to keep them warm through the cold night. I guess he wasn't lying.." Wait a minute..I do remember Iruka-sensei talking about that a week before we came to the trip.

"So you were paying attention.." I said in amusment.

"Yep! Only because that would have been a good excuse to use if I was to hug you." Even though I can't see him I know that he has a grin on his face.

"Very sneaky are you?" I reply back, I can feel him chuckling as my body moves along with his.

Silence engulfs us as we remain in each other's arms..I feel so warm and so protected, this is everything I could ever want. It's sort-of funny how we both fell for one another but were always to shy or nervous to say anything.

I'm glad that we're here..even though my ankle still hurts like..alot; there's no place I rather be then here with Naruto-kun..

"Hina-chan.." His voice is low, hehehe maybe he's just as comfortable as me.

"Hm?" I say happily.

"That time when I held you on my lap..and I said you smelled nice.." I remember that day..that's the main reason why I ignored him.

"Yea?"

"I wasn't lying..I really do think you smell nice..you always do." he says and I think I feel him or hear him take a wiff at my hair. My heart stops and my face warms up..

"N-Naruto-kun... do you r-really mean that..? Y-Your not lying..?"

He pulls away so I can have excess to his face..my eyes go wide..for the first time his look is so mature that it's hard to believe that he's an 8th grader.

"I would never lie to you Hina-chan.." even his voice is mature!

I can't say anything..all I can do is stare into his cerulain blue orbs..they remind me of the ocean..so peacful and gentle..and yet it can also be very firece at the same time..

"Hina-chan.." He says my name, but it's like he's saying it just to say it y'know..suddenly he starts to lean closer..

That's when I realize that he's trying to kiss me!

I don't move heck, I don't even blink...my eyes just widen as he continues to lean. But do I want to kiss him? Do I want to kiss him now?

"Don't you think there could be a blanket inside the backpack..?" I ask suddenly. He stops moving and stares at me for awhile..I hope I didn't upset him..

He smiles as he uses one hand to grab the backpack, I use the flashlight to shine in for him. We search in silence..I know that I obviously ruined the moment by the question..I just wasn't ready for it now I guess.

"Think I found it!" Naruto states as he pulls it out, thank goodness..at least we have something warming us instead of us warming ourselves.

He unwrapps it from the plastic..it's very soft and fluffy and it's a bright orange color, it could even be neon for all I know.

"It's so soft!" Naruto explains as he nuzzles it agaisnt his cheek, it causes me to giggle at him, he's just too cute!

"Hina-chan..you have a cute laugh." he says, once again in making me stop and calm down before yelling in giddiness.

"Huh?" I say lowly and at the same time I feel myself being wrapped with the fluffy blanket. He must've not heard me.. I feel him wrap both arms around me again.

"Now are you warm, Hina-chan?" he asks me. He has his back against the cold wall(well the blanket anyway) while my back is against his chest.

"Yes..but are you comfortable Naruto-kun..?" I ask.

"Me? Yea! Don't worry about me!" he reassures me. He's done alot for me already that..I don't think it's fair for him to be uncomfortable because of me..so I turned around, causing his arms to unwrapp themselves from me and I look up at him.

He has a visible blush..we are still wrapped around the blanket so..we're a lot closer then we would normally be.

"Hina-chan..?" he questions me.

"Naruto-kun..I want you to sleep comfortable so.." I start to say but I don't finish figuring it's best to show actions. I wrapp my arms around his waist as I push myself towards his chest. He stiffens for a second until he relaxes and holds me back.

"Let's sleep on the floor...like this.." I end softly and lowly.

For a while we remain there and as I start to think he didn't hear me, I feel my head touch my bag..I had hid my face in his chest but now I look up at him and see him grinning at me.

"Your really something Hina-chan, although I do like this position alot better" He admits as he tightens himself around me. A smile forms as I snuggle back to his chest..inhaling his scent..he smells like ramen and cologne..funny I never knew Naruto as the type to use fragrances..hehe.

I guess you learn something new everyday...

**That's it for this chapter, leave me your opinions please and thank you!**  
**As always I apologize for any grammer errors I made, I write and tend to forget to go back and review..and yes I know that wrong. I will try to remember..**

**See you all next time! ^o^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**School Days **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters.**

**Set in Hinata's P.O.V**

**A/N: Hinata OOC and Sasuke OOC**

***o*o***

_"Let's sleep on the floor...like this.." I end softly and lowly. _

_For a while we remain there and as I start to think he didn't hear me, I feel my head touch my bag..I had hid my face in his chest but now I look up at him and see him grinning at me._

_"Your really something Hina-chan, although I do like this position alot better" He admits as he tightens himself around me. A smile forms as I snuggle back to his chest..inhaling his scent..he smells like ramen and cologne..funny I never knew Naruto as the type to use fragrances..hehe._

_I guess you learn something new everyday..._

Man what a dream I had! I had dreamt that Naruto had told me he had liked me...well we actually told each other, after that he embrassed me..and he even told me that he didn't lie when he told me I smelled nice.

But like I said, it was a dream...

As I open my eyes my cheeks go red when I see Naruto's face really close to mine. I could even feel his breath hit my own lips.

So then..

That must mean that the dream I had...

Was real!

Oh my Kami, Oh my Kami...!

I must have been giggling like crazy when I feel a hand touch my left right cheek, I open my eyes and see him smiling down at me.

"What's so funny Hina-chan..?" his voice is horse...like the typical morning voice you get when you wake up. Hina-chan..the more he says it the more it makes me happy that he's calling me that.

"Nothing really.." I say to him with a smile, his smiles go wider as he leans down and his head rests on the crook of my neck.

"N-Naruto-kun! What are you doing...?" I ask him, I feel his breath on my neck..it makes me shiver a little bit.

"I don't want to get up...I rather stay like this..with you." He mumbles but I could hear him. hehe that was so cute that I couldn't help but giggle. "I-I understand Naruto-kun..but don't you want to get back to Iruka-sensei...?" I ask.

He's silent for a while..possibly thinking. There's nothing to really think about is there?

"Well..yea."

"Then we have to get going.." I say.

He groans a little as he gets off of me and stands up, he yawns as he stretches his arms apart. "Man..I sure slept good!" he states. He looks at me as he picks up the flashlight and puts it back in the back, along with the blanket. "What time do you suppose it is..?" he asks me.

I then look in my bag and take out a watch..

"It's 9:00 a.m..it's not bad we need an early start." I state as I put it back in its place.

"Then lets get moving..!" he adds as he hands me the bag, I put my mini-bag inside the orange bag and wrapp it around my back, since my ankle still hurts Naruto-kun has to carry me again.

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to carry me..I'm fine really" I say to him..he's probably exhausted...I mean what if I'm heavy.

"Nonsence..your ankle obviously hurts Hina-chan..I won't allow you to walk on it." he adds in as he turns to look at me.

"B-But...arent I..." I say then mumble the last three words lowly under my breath.

"Huh? What was that?" he asked as he leans toward me a little closer...It's so embarressing to say I feel my cheeks warm up.

"I said.." I start to say and inhale a breath.

"Yea?" Naruto answers.

"A-Aren't I too heavy f-for you...?" I finally say as I look towards my hands.

It's only silent for about 1 minute or so until his hands touches mine, causing me to look at him. "Of course not! Your not heavy at all Hina-chan!" he states with his all-star grinn.

I smiled at him, I'm glad that Im not too heavy for him..it wouldn't be so well if he thought I was heavy.

"Are you ready now, Hina-chan?" he asks me, the only response I give is a nodd with a smile.

He turns his back toward me and I climb back ontop of it, I wrapp my arms around his neck just right, and his arms place themselves under my legs. "Let's get going!" he adds as we exit out of the cave..comming towards the shining bright sun.

Funny how a perfect day could turn a terrible situation into a happy one..when we first fell from the cliff the day was also beautiful..it had rain the day before and the sky was fresh along with a beautiful rainbow..and now it's still just as pretty as it was yesterday.

We start to walk around..I look around hoping to see something that catches my eye suddenly when i look up right I see a rocky cliff...did we fall off a rocky cliff?

"Naruto-kun..?" I ask.

"Yea?"

"The cliff that we fell from..was it rocky?"

"hmmm yea but why you wanna know?"

"I think I found it.." I point upright and he follows my finger towards the cliff.

"Yea...and if you look closely a part of the cliff is missing.." he adds in, I didn't even notice that clue.

"Then that must be it!" I add happily. Finally we may be able to make it back today!

"Then all we have to do is make our way up there.." Naruto-kun tells me. I look at it again..well we have to options we can climb those other small hills to make it up easier..or we can go the long way using the path we're in now.

I've had enough of heights already..besides they could be wobbly or not structured properly. No way am I taking that chance.

"We could either get to it by up or down.." I think outloud.

"I say we go..." I say first..

"Down"  
"Up"

I stop and look at Naruto..and I see that he's looking at me..well trying to at least. Up? He wants to go up? Hasn't he learned his lesson by the first cliff.

"Naruto-kun, I know that up is easier and faster but what if it's wobbly..we could get hurt." I say to him.

"Well then we'll be cautious, it's faster that way!" he explains.

"Yea but.." I start..I don't want to argue with Naruto-kun..but when it comes to survival he doesn't stop and think about what's safe or not.

"C'mon Hina-chan..we followed your way now it's my turn..!" he's complaining..but I know this is the calm before the storm.

Well..maybe it won't be any trouble...and he did say it was quicker, I want to hurry and put some oinment on my ankle ASAP

"Well..alright then." I say giving in.

"Yatta! Thanks Hina-chan!" he adds as we leave the path and make our way towards the right..where a small hill it waiting for us. I stare at it and look up..it's like a stair..starting from small and going bigger and bigger..or in this case taller and taller..

I gulp as I try to calm down.."Alright..hold on tight Hina.." Naruto-kun instructs me, I nodd as I tighten my grip on him.

We climb the first five steps no problem..and the rocky cliff appeared alot closer then it was..I look ahead and see that we have two more hills to go.

Ok Hinata...you can do this just breath in and breath out...

"Just a little more Hina-chan..don't worry.." Naruto-kun reassures me.

"O-Ok..." I say nervously. He raises his hand and grips the edge..when he tries to get up it's useless..he's carrying me so he doesn't have much streangth..

Maybe..if he were to...

"Ano..Naruto-kun, why not out me down and you climb up first..I could wait here for you." I say to him.

He' silent in his thoughts..please agree with me..

"Well..I suppose.." I smile happily as he puts his hand down..along with me he kneels down and carefully places me on the ground.

"Are you ok, Hina-chan?" he asks me, I smile at him and nodd. "Yes..you can climb first." I say to him.

He grinns at me and nodds "Got it!" In no time he's able to get up by himself..but the issue now is..I have to walk up there but my ankle..

I look to see Naruto-kun extending both hands to me..he's making it easier so that I don't have to walk as much. I stand up as carefull as I could, it hurted even as I tried to stand but this is for Naruto-kun so I can't let him down.

"It's all right Hina-chan..just take your time.." he tells me honestly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**School Days **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters.**

**Set in Hinata's P.O.V**

**A/N: Hinata OOC and Sasuke OOC**

***o*o***

_I look to see Naruto-kun extending both hands to me..he's making it easier so that I don't have to walk as much. I stand up as carefull as I could, it hurted even as I tried to stand but this is for Naruto-kun so I can't let him down._

_"It's all right Hina-chan..just take your time.." he tells me honestly. _

His words encourage me more as I make my way towards him, after a few seconds I'm finally right under him. I stretch out my hand and try to reach him..

The cliff is just a little too tall for me..I can't give up now. I try to stand on my tiptoes to help Naruto-kun in grabbing me.

"Just a little more..." He says as he stretches. I feel my ankle pounding like crazy..it hurts alot.

_'I can't hold on...my ankle is pounding alot...it's hurting me...' _ I think to myself as I feel my eyes watering. Suddenly my ankle goes numb and I trip on my on foot, the edge of the cliff right next to me!

**"HINA-CHAN!" **

I hear Naruto-kun yell my name, my eyes were closed the entire time. I opened them when I noticed that I wasn't falling, I look up and saw Naruto looking down at me. He looked so scared and yet relieved...

"N-Naruto-kun.." I can only manage to say his name.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, I'll pull you up.." he states and as he starts to pull me up we hear a cracking sound. Under the edge..right where he's standing I see a crack begin to form.

The cliff is collapsing..

We'll fall if he tries to pull me up..there's only one solution.

"Naruto-kun...let me go." I say to him, his eyes widen as he stares at me for a second before glaring. "Are you crazy! You'll hurt yourself!" he argues.

"That's the only way..if not then we'll both fall." I say back to him.

We can't waste anymore time..even if only one of us makes it back, we'll know how to lead Iruka-sensei to the other. Besides..Naruto-kun is the closest one..and I'm in pain, I won't get anywhere if I were to continue on.

"Hina-chan, how could you be so selfish! Why should I let you go!" he yells again..why is he so angry for? He wanted to go back right?

"This is your time to go back! That's what you wanted, right? Don't worry about me ok!?" I now yell at him..

The cracking sound hasn't stopped..but it's not as loud as it was the first time.

"I'm not going back without you! I won't leave you!" he yells but this time there's a crack in his voice and what I see shuts me up for once.

His eyes are teary and his expression is so sad..it ached my heart to see him that way. Why is he so sad..? Does he really not want to let me go.

"W..watashi wa anata no Hina-chan ga daisukidesu" His voice is low and he mumbles it..but I hear him loud and clear.

Love...?

He..

loves..

me...?

Naruto-kun...

loves..

me..?

My eyes are wide and my cheeks have gone warm..I'm happy and something else that I can't explain..  
My heart is beating rapidly but it's a happy thing.  
Tiny tears are rolling off my cheeks and my lips have formed to a smile that I didn't know I have.

Maybe..I love him too.

"I love you too..Naruto-kun." I tell him.

His eyes widen before he smiles at me. I realize that I want to be with him, if we both fall again it won't matter because we'll be together.

Even though I think that I also want to get back to Base..my ankle still hurts. I hear a big cracking sound and remembered our position.

"Now in one pull..I'll lift you up!" Naruto-kun adds in. He can't..the cliff looks like it'll collaps on any huge movement.

"You can't! If you do then we'll-!"

"TOO LATE!"

I couldn't finish because he cut me off and lifted me up the air..but the cliff cracked one last time before me and Naruto-kun were falling again.

Only...

This time we aren't falling..how come?

**"NARUTO! HINATA! I GOT BOTH OF YOU!"**

That voice...I know that voice!

I look up and behind and above of Naruto-kun's face I see Iruka-sensei along with Kakashi and Gai-sensei standing above us.

I noticed that Iruka-sensei is holding both of Naruto-kun's ankles, I look to Naruto-kun's face and smile..he was willing to fall again just to be with me and watch over me..he's such a kind-hearted person.

With all my strength I use my finger and trace his whisker marks..hehehe their soo cute!

"Mmm" I hear him moan suddenly and feel a calloused hand touch my cheek, before I knew it I was starring into his beautiful eyes. "That feels really nice, Hina-chan.." he says lowly and in a teasing tone of voice, which causes me to turn red.

After a while Iruka-sensei pulls us up, I feel a huge weight come out of me as I could never be happier to see him.

"Are you two ok?" He asks us.

"Yes.." both me and Naruto-kun add.

"Good..when we get back, detention for both of you!" he yells at us. _Huh? Detention..what for? _

"What for Iruka-sensei!?" Naruto-kun complains to him saying exactly what I was just thinking.

"I specifically warned you to stay close, Hinata I had told you to come back but you disobeyed my orders and Naruto you went after her as soon as I told her that. If both of you would have listen then none of this would have ever happened." He explains to us.

Technically..he does have a point.

"But for now..I'm glad your both safe." His voice is calm and relieved, i felt bad for making him worry so much..

"Now, let's head back." Both me and Naruto-kun look at one another then at him, we smile and nodd.

"Hai."

***o*o***

When we arrive we spot the other students there, Iruka-sensei, who had carried me towards here is taking me to the infirmary to check my ankle. I look at Naruto-kun and he looks at me and smiles.

"Naruto!" I hear a familiar voice and see Sakura running up to him and hugging him and crying. She sounded really upset.

"Sakura-chan..I'm fine really" Naruto-kun tells her as he places his hand on her back. Watching them..doesn't anger me, I understand her..she was worried about him, that's why she's so upset. That doesn't mean I like her because I don't.

"You idiot! Why did you leave like that! We looked for you for almost a whole day!" she argues back. Naruto-kun explains to her his reasons but she only yells at him more and smacks his head, causing everyone to laugh.

I really missed this..

"Hinata"

My attention is now on Iruka-sensei who smiles at me "Let's go and take a look at your ankle." he states. I smile back and nodd.

"Hai.."

***o*o***

After a long while I wake up and find myself in a white room..as I look closely I see that I'm in the clinic. I uncover myself to see my ankle..it's been wrapped around a white cloth and it doesn't look as bad as it did before.

I wiggle it..it hurts a little but not too much which is good.

"Thank goodness.." I say with a happy sigh and lean back towards me pillow. As I glance outside, I wonder what time it must be. I know that since me and Naruto-kun are back we going back to school.

But..

Where is Naruto-kun? I don't know how long I have been asleep..Did he come and visit me..?

Just then I hear a knock at the door, I smile at it..it must be him. I knew he would come to see me.

"Enter.." The door opens and in comes..Sasuke-kun and Ino-chan. My smile doesn't leave but it's not as bright as it was a few seconds ago.

"Your finally awake!" Ino states as she runs up to me and embraces me. "I-Ino-chan..." I say as she is hugging a little to tightly.

"When we heard about what had happened..we became so worried." she adds as Sasuke-kun walks up to me as well. I look at him and then at Ino-chan.  
"I'm so sorry..I worried that both of you so much, when it was my own fault that I got lost in the first place." I add in.

I feel a hand grab my own and I turn to Sasuke-kun. "That doesn't matter now..we're glad your here now." he adds in. Their right..

"Yea..I agree."

Suddenly there's another knock at the door.

"HINA-CHANN!" That voice!

Without waiting for a response Naruto-kun opens the door with a grinn but the grinn quickly leaves when he sees Sasuke-kun in the room.

It's silent for a while..then Sasuke-kun gets up and walks toward Naruto-kun and just then I see Naruto-kun hit the ground. Sasuke-kun had punched him.

"You were the reason Hinata-chan fell from the cliff..your the reason she hurt her ankle." Sasuke says to him with an angry look. I could feel my head shake.

No Sasuke-kun..

your wrong...

"Your right.." Naruto-kun says._ What is he saying?_

"I am the one to blame for Hina-chan's fall..I am the one to blame for her hurting her ankle." his voice is so remorsefull and so sad..

"Naruto! How could you!?" Ino-chan now yells back at him.

"Tsk..why you" Sasuke-kun lifts Naruto-kun up my his collar and tightens his fist. Normally Naruto-kun would've escaped his grip because he has before..but now he's just looking towards the ground. He really feels like he's to blame for what happened.

No..don't..

_"Your not weird..your unique, your not annoying and I actually do enjoy your company.."_

This isn't right..

_"Because I was the joker of the class...the one who was never good at anything and the one that goofed around. While you were the shy one..the smart one, beautiful..and good at everything. _

Sasuke-kun..please stop

_That's why it pained me when I would see you and Teme..because unlike me he wasn't a loser..he was smart like you..."_

That's not how it happend..

_"W..watashi wa anata no Hina-chan ga daisukidesu"_

"STOP IT NOW!" I yell loudly, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, and Ino-chan stopped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Naruto-kun did nothing wrong, Sasuke-kun. Put him down please.." I tell him. Sasuke-kun stares at me before lowly putting Naruto-kun down. I then put my foot towards the ground and grabb my hurt ankle and push it towards the edge.

"Hinata-chan..you can't get up." she tells me as she takes hold of my hand. I smile at her "I'm just sitting up.." I reassure her and she lets me go.

"Sauske-kun..Naruto-kun is not to blame. I was the one who stormed off. He only came to bring me back but I was to stubborn to listen, and I caused both of us to fall off the cliff." I say to him.

He remains quiet as he mainly stares from Naruto-kun to me. "Naruto-kun..helped me alot..he took care of me when I injured my ankle, he saved me when I was being confronted by a fox. If he wouldn't have been there with me..I never would have made it back up on my own."

I felt my eyes water and I closed my eyes.

"Hina-chan.." I hear Naruto-kun's voice but I don't open my eyes.

"P-Please..no more fighting..both of you." I beg as I feel Ino-chan wrapp her arms around me. "There, there Hinata-chan..don't cry."

"I'm sorry.." I finally open my eyes to see Sasuke-kun looking at me. "If that's what you want..then I'll follow it." he says as he now looks at Naruto-kun. "Let's forget this for today.." he states.

"Yea.." Naruto-kun adds.

I wanted them to get along..but at least for today they'll leave each other alone. I wipe my tears as I smile at them.

**End of Chapter 9!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**School Days **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters.**

**Set in Hinata's P.O.V**

**A/N: Hinata OOC and Sasuke OOC**

***o*o***

Remember when I said that I didn't love my school and that I don't think much of it? Well I lied..I love my school now! I wake up an hour early because I can't wait to walk in through the doors of the building!

...  
...

I do hope you all didn't fall for that crap..I still think school is ok and I still don't like it and I still think that it has loads of DRAMA. But besides Ino-chan and Sasuke-kun and a few other people..there's something that I do like about school..

and that is..

"HINA-CHAN!"

I turn around and smile as I see Naruto-kun come up to me. He looks at me and grinns "Ohayo Hina-chan.."

"Ohayo..Naruto-kun." I say back to him. He shows me a large size orange bento box.

"I made lunch for us today!" He states proudly. This shocks me..the only thing he eats is ramen! And he actually made something else!

"Aww Naruto-kun, you didn't have to do that." I state to him.

"Nonsence..I worked real hard on this..I can't wait slurp this baby up!" I stop and think at what he just said.

He said slurp..

Thinking..

Thinking..

Processing..

Oh..now I get it. _'I knew it was too good to be true.'_

"Naruto-kun..did you by any chance bring noodles..?" I ask. Seeing his grinn made me stand corrected.

"Yep! These noddles are from the Sand village, my buddy Gaara sent them too me, he says that he knows I'll like it, and I wanted to eat them with you!" He sounds so happy, and I guess it's sweet how he thought about sharing the ramen with me, when it comes to ramen he doesn't share at all.

"Well just in case we're still hungry I brought some cinnamon buns for us." I add in.

"Dattebayo! I love your cinnamon buns, their soo sweet and yummy!" It never amazes me how he can be so hyper so early in the morning.

"Well let's get going.." I state as he puts his bento away. He then takes hold of my hand, I grip it tighter and we make our way to school.

After we returned from our trip, Ino-chan had asked me who confessed to who first. I didn't know how she found out so quickly..but that's just how she is. For Sasuke-kun, he found out when he caught me and Naruto-kun at Ichiraku holding hands and conversing. Luckily he didn't kill Naruto-kun..I had to beg him not too.

Now the real shocking thing was that both he and Ino-chan have been dating! And they didn't tell me, I caught them making out and I argued at them for hiding it from me. They had said that they didn't want to cause more drama, which I understand..poor Sasuke-kun would get kidnapped if his fangirls found out he had a girlfriend.

With me and Naruto-kun it wasn't as shocking as I thought it would be. Alot of kids said 'it's about time' and 'finally'. Was I really so obvious? Sakura didn't argue like I thought she would..maybe because she doesn't want to hurt Naruto-kun..I understand that.

Now me and Naruto-kun havent kissed yet..the reason is well I'm too embaressed to do it infront of others, he has never inciated the kiss since the first time he tried to at the cave.

But that shouldn't matter right..?

I mean I love him and he loves me..we're free to do whatever we want, and if no one likes it too bad..

We are now in the school and the bell rings signaling that it's time to head to class. "Let's go" Naruto-kun adds as he walks me to my class. It's not really that far away..

Once we arrive at the door, I see other students enter the class. I am looking towards the ground..my heart is beating.. _c'mon Hinata..do it_

Normally in this part we would hug and just depart ways but this time I want to..

**"Brrriiiiinnnnnngggg!"**

"That's the final bell, I have to get going Hina-chan, but I'll see you next class ok!" he gives me a light hug and leaves.

I stand there watching him..the halls are somewhat empty..but I can't let him leave. I told myself I was going to show him..

I gulp and run after him and grab his hand, he stops and turns toward me and raises and eyebrow. "Hina-chan..? What's wrong?" He tells me.

"Naruto-kun..I" I say and grab hold of his cheeks and press my lips against his. Their chappy and rough..but they have a softness toward them. I pull away and gaze towards the floor..he hasn't said one word, my face is as red as a tomato.

"Um..y-yea I'll s-see you l-later.." I say and as I turn around I feel a hand grab my own and in a second lips are crashed into my own. Naruto-kun is kissing me..he's responding to me, I close my eyes and kiss him back and he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer towards him.

Ok I have never kissed before so I'm a little inexpierence when it comes to physical contact with a boy, Naruto-kun especially, so I try to just mimic what he does. He wrapped his arms around me so I wrapped mines around him. Then he turns his head slightly towards the left..I don't know why exactly but I dont complain as I turn my head towards the right..amazingly it makes the kiss..better?

Now we're moving our heads left, middle, right as we're kissing alot faster then when we started..I started to feel light-headed..but in a good way. He pulls me in closer towards his chest that I'm really pressed up agaisnt him. It feels really good..that without knowing it makes me.

"Mmm.." For a second I think I did something wrong because Naruto-kun stops but then he kisses me with even more force then before, I'm also pretty sure I heard him growl..I could be mistaken though.

Suddenly it was getting difficult to breath; I think maybe he was having difficulty too because we both pulled away at the same time, but we never let go of each other. We're both breathing heavily and our faces our red..and for a while we simply stare at each other, nothing but our eyes speak to one another.

After a few more seconds he gives me his cheeky grinn, the one where all his teeth show and his cheeks go up and his whiskers go wider it's a very pretty sight to bare witness to. I smile back at him.

**"Ahem.."**

We hear a cough and a voice, when we turn we see a teacher glaring at us..I had forgotten that we were in school and the bell ranged!

"You two are aware that class began 15 minutes ago.."

15 minutes ago..

So that means..

We've been kissing for 15 minutes!

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh...I'm soo late! Kakashi-sensei is going to kill me!

"C'mon..we were just saying good-bye to each other!" Naruto states as lets go of me and puts one arm on my shoulder.

"A very long good-bye from what I've witnessed..don't worry you two will spend even more time together after school in detention." he adds with a smirk on his face.

Oh no..I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home.

"Now let's get you two to class.." he adds as with that me and Naruto-kun follow behind him.

So, once again I get detention thanks to Naruto-kun..just great. I glare at him playfully, he looks at me and with a wink and a smirk takes hold of my hand and grips it. I look at our hands..their the perfect match and just staring at it brought a smile to my face, I smile brightly at him..at least the detention won't be boring now..but I would hope that I don't have anymore detentions, but with Naruto-kun around I can't really get my hopes up.

_**Fin**_

**Thanks to those who read this story, it was short but cute as well. I appreciate all the reviews that I've read good and bad..if their were things that some of you didn't like in this story. Well, too bad it's my ideas and their for me to write and you to read..if you choose to or not.**

**Anyway see you soon!**


End file.
